User blog:Thekoolgal11/Todd's Story.
Once upon this random time, in a land... Called America (This story will be in the American language, so expect grades instaid of years), lived a family. A mother, named Nancy, and a father, named Thomas. They had an adopted redhead daughter named Samantha. One day, Nancy got pregnant. "Well, Sammi ain't gonna be an only child for long." Many months later, Nancy was rushed to the hospital and a new addition to the family appeared. When Nancy recived her baby Son, she said "i'm naming him Todd..." And a wave of strange blue goop gushed on her face. "What is this stuff?" She licked a bit off her face. "Mmm, blueberry!" When they got home, they held a plastic bag to Todd's eye. Back in the 90's, The parents (when they were young) had a crazy addiction to Fruit Gushers. On the 34'th time they ate them, though, their heads turned into fruits. The next day (we are still on the topic of the 90's), their heads turned to normal, But their heads still felt heavy as if they'd still have the fruit head. If they had babies while in that state, part of the child's face will have it replaced by a/some Gusher(s). Going back to Todd, When he was 4, he could control his power by simply closing his right eye. He went to lothic's School For Children With Deformed Body Parts. When he got there, he was told to go to the head's office to tell him his deformed body part. When he went to the head, he saw a line of 45 children. There was Vickki (who would later become Todd's love intrest), who's head looked like a square, Timthony and Amelia, who have both stopped growing at the age of 5 and Emily, who has holes in her body. When it was Todd's turn, he grabbed an empty plastic cup from his pocket and for no reason, started to cry. The tears from his right eye where the gush that he splashed his mother with. The tears rolled into the cup Todd was holding, and when he cheered up, the cup was full. He gave it to the head, and quickly ran. It was break. Little 4- year- old Todd sat on one of the picnic tables. Vickki (the girl that had a square head) came. She was REALLY thirsty. Her mouth was wide open. Todd suddenly had an idea. He squirted the blueberry juice into Vickki's mouth. She loved it. All through his time at LSFCWDBP, he fed all the children with his little tiny eye. When he turned 6, he started going to Liney Middle School. This time, though, he had to do the lessons. He had a extremely overprotective teacher, and a underpotective sub. If somebody broke a leg with the subsitute teacher, he would just say "y- o- u- 'l- l- b- e- f- i- n- e- !" if somebody got a papercut or the hiccups, the ordinary , overprotective and cautious teacher would go"OHMYGRADESIT'SBLEEDINGI'MCALLING911AAAAAAARGH!!!!!!". The overprotective teacher speaks WAY TOO FAST! if they were learning their 11 times tables, she would say "ontimselvneqlzelntotmselnistwntitoo". The sub, however, speaks SOOO SLOOOW. Like "e- l- e- v- e- n-" by the time he says 3- 5 words, the bell rings. Todd couldn't understand either of them. When he was in the 5th grade, many people saw him give people drinks and they became attached to him. When he was 11, he suddenly stopped aging. He never grew an inch. His parents took him to the hospital. The reason why he stopped growing is because his parents, like i told you last time, had fruit heads. One day, at Liney Middle School, a boy and a girl where standing near a gate. The girl turned out to be Samantha, Todd's older, adopted sister. She had Dwarfism, a disorder that makes you short (it's a real thing). The boy, Dave, was standing near her, playing with a baseball. Dave was the new kid, so he didn't know Todd very well. He noticed Todd run past, and he asked "who's that guy?" to Samantha. She told him, in the form of a song. "you dunno?" His name is Todd, He's a real cool guy, Born with a Gusher for an eye. Baby birds, And all the cool cliques, He squirts himself when he needs a fix. When he's your BFF, Snacking's always fun. He once fed a tour bus from Wisconsin! He's Todd! Dave, who didn't hear the lyric 'Born with a Gusher for an eye.', simply says the "i don't get it." Samantha replies " What don't you get?" Dave thinks the gusher is on top of his eye, or he was born without it and he taped it to his face later in his life. Dave was going to say another thing of why Todd has a gusher for an eye, until another boy, named Jared, tells him he was born with it. Samantha mumbles a line of her song, along with a "Remember?" Dave goes "Yeah, but--" before being interrupted by another verse of Samantha's song. Todd! Came into this world with 10 Fingers and toes! A big, blue Gusher where an eye usually goes. If, Todd bumped his head, or didn't land on his feet! It wasn't too bad, because, Dad got a treat! They say, when he grows up, he could be a surgeon! But then it... probably won't, Be as much, fun! For Todd! Dave says how it could get quite weird. Samantha goes "right?". Soon everyone was outside, carrying Todd. They were chanting his name, as a large fountain of blueberry juice came out. Todd's teacher saw this, came outside, took Todd, sent him to the nurse, the nurse didn't know why Todd was even there, boom. Teacher fired for false emergancy. Todd's new teacher, however, LOVED Todd so much he didn't like her. Comes inside class, hugged. Easy test, help. Bored, toys. He even got straight As on his report card, although he never really listened. After Summer VC, however, he was put in the same class, same grade (5) and same teacher. It was because he was still 11 years old, even after his birthday on August 2nd. Still, today, he's still in that class, with that teacher. THE END. Category:Blog posts